De amor y Dioses
by Annis de Leces
Summary: Una nueva divinidad amenaza a la tierra - sí, otra vez -y tal vez algo finalmente florezca entre un par de caballeros.
1. Quirón

Los caballeros del Zodíaco   
_De amor y Dioses   
_Camus x Milo   
11/11/04 

* * *

     - Buenas noches. – dijo esbozando una sincera sonrisa. Se incorporó sobre sus codos para observar entre la noche su serio semblante. – Ya era hora. - agregó cuando Camus se detuvo a pocos metros de él y le respondió cortésmente en un susurro.   
     - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó arrugando las cejas. Milo parpadeó un par de veces y al comprender su pregunta volvió a sonreír.   
     - Supe que te asignaron una misión y decidí esperarte para no...   
     - No debiste. – se adelantó subiendo las escaleras del templo de Escorpio. – No tenías que esperar.   
     - ¿Por qué no?   
Camus se hizo piedra a mitad de los escalones, justo a su lado. No entendió cómo ese hombre podía sacarlo de sus casillas una y otra vez. Lo desafió con una mirada dura que él ignoró poniéndose de pie y acercándose peligrosamente. – Pude haber ido contigo. No sé si alguna vez lo has notado... pero también soy un caballero dorado, Camus. – el caballero de acuario suspiró haciendo un ademán de continuar su camino antes de que Milo le bloqueara.   
     - ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Responde! – ordenó alzando la voz.   
     - No tengo porqué hacerlo. Si quieres resfriarte todas las noches aquí afuera, está bien. Déjame entrar ahora.   
     - Esa no es una respuesta. No, es mí templo y yo decidiré cuando podrás cruzarlo. – replicó empujándolo hacía atrás. – Cuido de ti, Iceberg malagradecido.   
     - ¿Con que un Iceberg no? Por lo menos tolero más el frío que tú, señor "Soy de fuego"   
     - ¡Cómo te atreves a...! – gritó Milo antes de ser arrojado al suelo por el peso de Camus.   
     - ¡Ruega por tu vida! – le advirtió zarandeándolo contra el piso.   
Milo rió invirtiendo sus posiciones y sometiéndolo bajo él con un movimiento ágil.   
     - ¿Ahora quien va a rogar por su vida? – Camus echó la cabeza hacía atrás dejándose vencer por las cosquillas bajo su armadura. – Bien, me rindo... ¡Tú ganas!   
     - Me alegra conocer el único punto débil de el temido caballero de acuario. – dijo sin parar de reír a carcajadas al igual que él. Sus risas se apagaron gradualmente y   
se mantuvieron en la típica postura de sus juegos infantiles. Aunque ya eran dos adultos e incluso habían regresado milagrosamente de la muerte gracias a la Diosa Athena, Camus tuvo que admitir la sensación lejana a inocencia que le invadía al sentir la presión del cuerpo de Milo sobre él. Más de una vez temió perder el control cuando la mano de Milo pudo haber llegado a tocar inconscientemente un lugar más intimo que sus costillas. Bueno, tal vez fuese solo su imaginación. Pero y si él sentía lo mismo qué pasaría entonces. Después de todo Milo había sido su único amigo intimo desde que llegó al santuario. ¿Será eso amor? Se preguntó seriamente.   
No se percató de que ahora Milo le veía preocupado por su repentino cambio de animo.   
     - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó poniendo su mano sobre su mejilla roja y ardiente por la emoción. - ¿Te sientes mal, Camus... no te lastimaron o sí?   
     - No, estoy bien, no pasa nada. – afirmó empujándolo con suavidad. – Necesito descansar, es todo.   
     - Entiendo. – asintió ayudándolo a incorporarse. – duerme bien y... disculpa si te fastidié un poco. También sé que somos adultos.   
     - Iep, fue divertido en verdad. Tendré que practicar más para superar al maestro. – murmuró.   
     - Hmp... – Milo se rascó la cabeza pensativo. – Bueno, dudo que eso llegue a pasar pero puedo dejarte ganar alguna vez. – dijo compasivo acompañándolo a la salida de su propio templo.   
     - Gracias por esperarme.   
     - No fue nada. – le susurró torpemente viendo su figura elegante alejarse lentamente en la oscuridad. - ¡NO FUE NADA! – bramó en su habitación ahogando su ira en la almohada que apretaba con todas sus fuerzas sobre su rostro. - ¡NO FUE NADA! – repitió más atronadoramente que antes. - ¡la oportunidad perfecta para hacer algo... pude hacerlo y yo...! Grrr... ¡NO FUE NADA! ¡Dioses! – exclamó. – ¿En qué estaba pensando...? ¡NO FUE NADA!

     - No fue nada... ¡eso fue lo que dije! ¿Puedes creerlo, Kanon? ¡no fue nada, no fue...! – Kanon despidió una de sus sandalias en el rostro de Milo.   
     - Sí, ya me lo habías dicho.   
     - ¡Pero es que no lo entiendes! – replicó halándose un mechón de cabello. – El me miró como nunca antes lo había hecho... me sentí capaz de cualquier cosa, debí besarlo y yo... ¡No fue nada! – esquivó la siguiente sandalia con habilidad. - ¡dioses, no tendré una oportunidad como esa en siglos!   
     - Creo que haces una tormenta de una llovizna. Con seguridad volverán a estar solos alguna vez y llegará el momento preciso. – dijo con tranquilidad.   
     - No lo sé, Kanon. – Milo suspiró y cayó de espaldas en su cama. – si tan solo hubiese dicho algo.. ¡cualquier cosa! Lo tendría ahora en mis brazos, lo besaría, le quitaría la ropa, le diría que...   
     - Entiendo, entiendo, entiendo. No necesito más detalles. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que irme. Recuerda lo que te dije, Milo, no te desesperes. El momento tendrá que llegar.   
- Sí, claro. – murmuró cuando Kanon cerró la puerta tras él. – ahora qué voy a hacer... tal vez el momento llegue y aún así... ¿Sentirás tú lo mismo, Camus? Quizás solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo pero eres la única persona que podrá interesarme. – sonrió acomodando su brazo sobre el rostro. – heme aquí hablando solo... menos mal que no he empezado a correr desnudo por la calle.

Camus bostezó en las afueras de su templo. Era una mañana tranquila y húmeda, como él siempre las prefirió. Se reclinó en una de las columnas de su templo y su mirada reposo inevitablemente en el templo de Escorpio, dos templos más abajo.   
"Así es, Camus. Es una lastima que nos separen dos templos, ¿no crees?"   
Recordó esa memorable frase y dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios.   
     - Es verdad. – murmuró. Imágenes de la noche anterior volvieron a su memoria excitándolo. Milo había estado muy cercano, más que cualquier otra noche.   
- Bien, no es hora de soñar despierto. – se riñó dispuesto a darse un buen baño.

     - Me quiere... no me quiere... me quiere... no me quiere... me quiere... – pronunciaba Milo deshojando una margarita. – me quiere... no me quiere... me quiere... no me quiere... ¡me quiere! ¡NO! ¡no me quie-...!   
     - ¿Por qué gritas?   
     - ¡Ahgr, Camus! – chilló tirando el tallo a algún lugar lejano. – Yo... yo solo...   
     - Me sorprende encontrarte despierto tan temprano. – le ayudó sentándose a su lado. – No me digas que ahora te gusta madrugar.   
     - Pues, verás... no he podido dormir muy bien que digamos.   
     - ¿Ah no...? creí que era un motivo mucho más profundo. Como que habías recuperado tu humildad, o que seguirías mi ejemplo... o tal vez...   
     - Pensaba en ti.   
La suave sonrisa en el rostro de Camus se esfumó. Sus ojos se ensancharon sin comprender.   
     - ¿Qué?   
     - Sí, pensaba que... – Milo miró a todas direcciones esperando encontrar la salida en alguna de ellas. – pensaba que... ¡que es muy peligroso que salgas tú solo! Eso es, estaba enojado porque me hubiese gustado acompañarte.   
Camus había olvidado respirar y esto se hizo evidente por el color de su rostro.   
     - ¡Aaah...! – exclamó de inmediato. – Entiendo, discúlpame no fue mi intención.   
     - Camus... – empezó Milo y Camus detuvo el movimiento de sus labios con la palma de la mano. - ¿No lo sientes? Un cosmos extraño.   
     - ¿Hmp...?   
Ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron a la entrada para darle la bienvenida al intruso. Se tranquilizaron al ver que quienes se aproximaban eran Mu, Aioria y una criatura que ellos no conocían. Un hombre hermoso que desde la cintura hacía abajo no era otra cosa que un caballo, un centauro. De su hombro colgaba un fino arco de oro adornado con piedras preciosas y de su extraña pero elegante figura irradiaba un cosmos poderoso digno de dioses.   
Hablaba animadamente con Aioria y a veces Mu respondía con suma seriedad. Cuando finalmente llegaron al templo de Escorpio la voz del centauro pudo ser oída más claramente, era grave y muy masculina. Sus cascos dejaron de sonar al detenerse y sus ojos al encontrarse con Milo que vestía la armadura de Escorpio parecieron desilusionados.   
     - ¡Ah, estos caballeros! – dijo como añorando viejos tiempos. – No son como los que conocí hace años. El caballero de Escorpio solía ser muy amenazador, no podías dar un paso cerca porque acabarías como colador, y mira como tenemos hoy en día el santuario de Grecia... una cara bonita custodiando la octava casa sagrada.   
     - ¡Oye tú, cómo te atreves! Te recomiendo que regreses a tu establo antes de que pierda la paciencia y sea como el caballero que una vez custodió mi templo. – gritó dejando crecer la aguja escarlata.   
     - Espera, Milo. – el simple agarre de Camus en su brazo fue capaz de detenerlo. Mu dio algunos pasos adelante para intervenir.   
     - Te ruego lo disculpes, Quirón. Es muy impulsivo.   
     - No hay problema, solo fue una broma. ¡Ah, estos caballeros! No, no, no... en mis tiempos los caballeros tenían un mejor sentido del humor.   
Le guiñó un ojo descaradamente a Camus que hizo más fuerte su agarre en Milo quien lucho por atinarle una de sus agujas. Él tuvo que admitir que amó sentir fluir sus celos a flor de piel.   
     - Has de ser el caballero de acuario.   
Camus asintió temiendo una vez más que Milo hiciera una tontería.   
     - Lo supuse. ¡Ah, tuviste que conocer al caballero de hace cuarenta años atrás...! Francamente hermoso. Eres un digno representante de tu casa. Personalmente, siempre amé los caballeros de hielo.   
     - ¡Cretino, no le hables así!   
Aioria se hizo notar sacudiendo los brazos con fastidio y luego colocando uno de ellos en la espalda de Quirón.   
     - Como ya habrás notado, Quirón... no han cambiado mucho las cosas en Grecia. – dijo en tono casual. – Siempre hombres celosos por doquier, en fin. No debemos hacer esperar a la diosa.   
     - Aioria tiene razón. Debimos estar aquí hace dos horas. – detalló Mu. – Camus, Milo, vengan con nosotros, por favor.   
La atmósfera se tensó cuando Quirón trotó junto a Milo sin prestarle el menor caso, sin embargo él, Milo, luchó contra toda la fuerza de Camus que logró detenerlo.   
     - ¡Ya! ¿Contento? – dijo sarcástico cuando los tres hombres salieron del templo.   
     - ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Él pudo abrirte esa cabeza inútil en dos de haberlo deseado!   
     - ¿Sí? ¡No me digas que es eso lo que tanto te preocupó! – gritó exasperado. – No querías que lastimara a tu nuevo amigo. ¿Me equivoco?   
     - ¡Sí, te equivocas! – replicó en un tono mucho más alto. - ¡Solo pensé en ti pero si no quieres creer entonces olvídalo, me voy!   
     - ¡No! – bramó. – ahora tendrás que escucharme. – rodeó su cintura inesperadamente con sus dos brazos poderosos y lo acercó a su pecho. Camus tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacía arriba para encarar al hombre más alto. Estaban tan cerca que respiraron el mismo aire.   
     - ¡Milo...! ¿Qué estás haciendo...?   
     - ¡Dímelo! ¿Te sentiste atraído por ese fracaso de caballo, verdad?   
     - ¡No! – negó empujando su pecho para alejarlo de él pero le fue inútil, Milo estaba furioso.   
     - ¡Mientes!   
     - ¡Es suficiente, Milo...! ¡Me haces daño!   
     - ¿No te gusta que te acerque tanto así? Tal vez prefieres que él lo haga...   
     - ¡Escorpión idiota y-hmmmp...!   
Milo presionó violentamente los labios sobre los suyos. Camus abrió los ojos como platos sin responder el beso pero tampoco se negó a él completamente. El caballero osado finalmente lo dejó libre, Camus se reclinó en la pared temiendo caer desmayado en cualquier momento, Milo lo imitó sin dejar de jadear.   
Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. Camus siempre deseó el tan anhelado beso pero no ahí, así ni en ese momento.   
Milo estuvo a punto de decir algo pero la voz de Shaka en la entrada les hizo inmovilizar a los dos.   
     - ¿Qué hacen aquí? Deberían estar ya en los aposentos de Athena, no tenemos tiempo que perder. – dijo con su voz delicada. Caminó entre los dos sin decir una palabra más y salió del templo.   
Por algunos segundos solo pudieron ser oídas sus dos agitadas respiraciones hasta que Camus reaccionó sin previo aviso.   
     - ¡TÚ, MALDITO! ¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE? – estalló. Milo sintió asustado como la temperatura bajaba.   
     - Pues... – cualquier excusa fue callada por el fuerte puñetazo en su pómulo izquierdo. Se llevo una mano al rostro, dolido y miró a Camus sin entender. ¿Tan malo era?   
     - Si vuelves a hacer algo similar una vez más... no recordaré que eres mi amigo y te mataré, Milo. ¡Te mataría! – repitió rojo de ira.   
     - Camus, yo... – susurró pero él ya había salido de su templo. Sintió la presencia de alguien más y volvio a levantar la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Kanon quien venía acompañado por Saga.   
     - Ni hablar, compañero. – dijo y le ayudó a levantarse.

     - ¡Ese estúpido Milo! ¿Cómo se le ocurre...? ¡En su templo cuando cualquier caballero pudo haber entrado! Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto...   
     - Sé que lo eres no hace falta que lo digas más de una vez.   
     - Quítate de en medio, Afrodita.   
     - No me digas que has discutido con el guapo de Milo. Solo te he visto así cuando el bicho sale con otra chica o...   
     - No tengo tiempo para tus cosas. – gruñó. – Quítate de mi camino.   
     - Deberías tomar bien el consejo, preciosa. – replicó la voz de Shura tras Afrodita. – Athena nos espera a todos, no es momento de recordar viejos tiempos. Él caballero hermoso se dio la vuelta ondeando su capa elegantemente y adelantándose a los caballeros más masculinos se dirigió a los aposentos de Athena.   
     - Vamos.

     - Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto... no podré mirarle a los ojos una vez más. ¡Hice el ridículo!   
     - Relajate, Milo. Escucha, tal vez no fue tan malo como crees...   
     - ¿Qué no fue tan malo? ¡Me golpeó y dijo que iba a matarme si volvía a hacerlo! Nunca lo esperé, la verdad siempre pensé que él...   
     - ¿Te amaba?   
     - ¡Sí! No puedo entenderlo, Kanon. ¡Y es que lo besé, besé a un hombre...! Soy un tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto...   
     - ¡Ah, mi viejo amigo...! Tú siempre exagerando... Saga ya debe esperarme en el templo de Athena. – comentó poniéndose de pie. - ¿No vienes?   
     - No, no quiero salir hoy, discúlpame con la diosa.

El centauro flexionó su pata delantera para hacer una reverencia. Su perfil era atractivo y el cabello negro y brillante cayó sobre su rostro. – es un honor volverla a ver, Athena. – dijo.   
     - Ha pasado mucho tiempo, mi estimado Quirón. Hermes me aviso sobre tu visita, tienes algo muy importante que decirnos. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance por ayudar.

     - Ciertamente importante. – afirmó aún con la cabeza inclinada. – se avecinan tiempos difíciles. Su padre está muy preocupado por Osiris.   
     - ¿Por qué? ¿Algo no está bien? Creí que había sido brutalmente asesinado por el dios Set hace muchos siglos atrás. – preguntó. Todos los caballeros escuchaban atentamente cada palabra.   
     - Sí, así es. Sus restos se encuentran ocultos en Egipto, solo los dioses más dignos tienen el derecho a conocer su paradero. Bien, Poseidón el señor de los mares ha rebelado ese secreto a la reciente encarnación de Set en la tierra.   
Athena no podía dar crédito a lo que oía. - ¿Set ha renacido? Pero no lo entiendo, Quirón. ¿por qué Poseidón ha hecho eso? ¿Pretende acaso...?   
     - Es lo que temo. Zeus sospecha que su plan consiste en matar a Osiris antes de que este llegue a renacer algún día y así adueñarse de todas las tierras de Egipto y, con la ayuda de Poseidón, del mundo entero. Hasta que Set no mate a Osiris completamente, entonces no habrá renacido como un dios verdadero.   
     - Por eso Set desea matar a Osiris... ¿Cómo?    
     - Esparciendo sus cenizas. Es la única forma de matar a un inmortal, sus restos se encuentran en cajas sagradas. El mismo Zeus me ha pedido venir a buscarlas y encontrarlas lo más pronto posible antes de que Set, o alguno de sus ciervos lo hagan. Gracias a Zeus, encontrar esas cajas no es tarea fácil ya que antes debemos enfrentar varios obstáculos. Para esto, necesito pediros un favor, Athena. Es fundamental que lleve conmigo a un mortal griego. Solo así podremos hacerlo. - Terminó recuperando la postura alta y mirándola de frente. – no tenemos tiempo que perder. – advirtió con seriedad.   
     - ¿Habrá alguna manera de apaciguar a Poseidón...? – murmuró Mu acercándose a Quirón. Este se dio la vuelta haciendo que sus cascos sonaran más fuertes que nunca, el ruido era casi insoportable. – Nadie, ni el mismo Zeus puede impedir que Poseidón use su tridente para facilitarle el camino a Set, pero, afortunadamente, tenemos a Zeus quien está con nosotros. – le respondió casi de mala gana.   
     - Mi querida Athena. – retomó la palabra dándole la espalda a Mu. – debo darme prisa ahora que la he puesto al tanto de los hechos. Permítame por favor tomar a uno de sus valerosos caballeros.   
     - Todos mis queridos caballeros son muy poderosos y arriesgaran sus vidas con gusto para salvar a la tierra que tanto aman. Lamento no poder ofrecerte nada más que eso, y mis oraciones. Recluta a los que consideres necesarios.   
Quirón sonrió a medias paseando entre los serios semblantes de caballeros dorados.   
     - Necesitaré un caballero con increíble fuerza, Aioria.   
     - No los defraudare.   
     - Un caballero con asombroso poder mental, Mu.   
     - Será un honor. – susurró inclinando su cabeza.   
El centauro se vio indeciso entre Camus y Saga. Les juzgó a los dos con la mirada y finalmente volvió a sonreir esta vez en dirección a Camus.   
     - Hará mucho calor en Egipto.

Continua

I´m sorry! Tuve que volver a publicar el primer capítulo porque lo vi muy incompleto y no es la idea, tenía que terminarlo y disculpen si alguna vez vieron mi historia y enseguida desapareció, haha.


	2. Egipto

_De amor y dioses_   
Segunda parte

- Milo, por favor, abre la maldita puerta.   
- Aaah... ya te he dicho que no hablaré más del tema hoy, Kanon. – dijo cansado con el rostro hundido en una almohada. – tuve suficiente con lo que me dijo Camus.   
- ¡Pero no entiendes... créeme que te interesa!   
- ¡No!   
- Escorpión bueno para nada. ¿Sabías que Quirón viajará a Egipto al amanecer?   
- ¿Ah...sí...? Gracias a los dioses, me caía mal el tipo.   
Kanon suspiró con paciencia e inclinó su cabeza en la puerta.   
- Sí, me lo habías dicho. Bien, Milo, tal vez cuando quieras salir te enteres de a quien se llevara consigo. – Milo se incorporó levemente. - ¿Qué quieres decir?   
- ¿Que qué quiero decir? Olvídalo, no te interesa. – sonrió sabiendo que ahora había atrapado su atención. – Ahora debo irme, ya debo regresar a mi pilar.   
- ¡No, Espera! – gritó abriendo la puerta de repente. Kanon cayo adentro frente a Milo.   
- Disculpa no sabía que estuvieras... – empezó avergonzado.   
- Descuida, debí esperar algo así.   
- Bien, ahora quiero que me digas qué quisiste decir exactamente.

- ¿Crees que fue buena idea elegir a Camus, Quirón? – preguntó en tono casual Mu con la vista fija en el hermoso atardecer.   
- Sí, sé que nos será de ayuda. Lo conoces mejor que yo.   
- No lo sé... no dudo de su potencial. Con esto no quiero decir que sea un mal caballero pero, sentí que no era el deseo de Camus aceptar tu propuesta.   
- ¿Propuesta? Te equivocas, Mu. Cualquier caballero con algo de sentido común habría tenido que acompañarnos. La maldad de Set no es solo problema de Egipto, si no ayudamos a detenerlo pronto, entonces será una amenaza para toda la tierra.   
- Entiendo. – murmuró. - ¿Y Aioria...?   
- Mi estimado. – le interrumpió mirándolo fijamente. – Eres el caballero más inteligente que he podido conocer. Destacando antes, por supuesto, a Shion de aries. Te aseguro que tus sospechas son totalmente erróneas pero bien fundadas. No pretendo hacerle daño a Aioria ni a Camus. ¿Confías en mí...Mu?

Mu cerró los párpados con fuerza para impedir que esos magnéticos ojos grises pudieran ver más allá.   
- Lo siento, pero no.

- Mu no confía en las intenciones de ese tal Quirón, y, sinceramente yo tampoco lo haré, Kanon.   
- ¿Por qué...? – preguntó siguiendo el ritmo de sus pasos.   
- Creo que la diosa se ha dejado llevar por sus palabras. Podrá ser Athena, pero no es imposible que alguien pueda engañarla.   
- Pero todo estará bien ¿No crees? Los caballeros dorados deben proteger a Athena y aquí estarán Shaka, Afrodita, tú y...   
- No es la seguridad del santuario lo que me preocupa, Kanon. Es la vida de mis amigos lo que está en juego. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que necesite tres de los mejores caballeros dorados para detener a un dios que aún no ha despertado completamente...? no pude creer ni una palabra de lo que dijo, pero de habérmelo pedido, habría aceptado ir para cerciorarme de que todo estuviera en orden.   
- Hermano...

- Entonces es cierto, Camus. Te irás con él. – musitó mientras él se quitaba con tranquilidad cada pieza de su hermosa armadura y las depositaba en la urna sagrada.   
- Me sorprende que aún tengas el valor de hablarme. – respondió con su tono de voz habitual. – no es una virtud que abunde en ti.   
- Por favor, Camus lo que pasó en mi templo fue... quiero decir... no es... ¡Oh Dioses! – sus palabras incomprensibles fueron ahogadas por el profundo suspiro de Camus.   
- Sea lo que sea, parece que no es nada en lo que valga la pena perder mi tiempo. – le cortó una vez que terminó con su labor. Dio algunos pasos hacía él pero aún así manteniendo distancia y entonces volvió a hablar. – vete.   
- No, tenemos que hablar... por favor, déjame hablar... – musitó. Temió que su voz se quebrara al tener de frente un Camus cruel y frío que él creyó haber matado hace muchos años con su amistad. – No digas nada si no lo deseas. – ladeó su cabeza esperando una bofetada o mínimo un comentario ácido pero solo escuchó los pasos de Camus que se acercaba a él.   
- Me iré con Quirón. ¿Sabías eso... verdad, Milo?   
- Sí, Kanon me lo dijo. – respondió osando a acercarse un poco más. Camus se sobresaltó cuando Milo puso una mano en su hombro pero pronto se alivió, esta vez Milo se veía triste y vulnerable, no agresivo ni irracional como la última vez.   
- ¿Por qué, Camus?   
- ¿Por qué?   
- ¿Por qué te vas?   
- Es por Set, ¿No te dijo Kanon que...?   
- Sshh... sí eso también lo supe. Pero para mí es tan difícil aceptar que sencillamente te vas.   
Camus se atrevió a sonreír como solo podía hacerlo frente a sus ojos.   
- Escorpión tonto, es solo una misión como muchas otras... no puedo negar mi ayuda frente a la diosa que protegemos, nada más que...   
- ¡Aaah, Camus...! – exclamó sofocándolo en un abrazo. – sé que es tu deber pero... ¡Si tan solo supieras...! ¡Si tan solo supieras que eres tú el tonto!   
- Milo... – susurró perdiéndose en el aroma de su cabello.   
- Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto... perdóname, Camus... perdóname y no te vayas, no lo soportaría... ¿Si me dejas a quién castigaré con mis cenas... a quién le cantaré en francés o...? – Camus ahogó incontables carcajadas e hizo más fuerte su abrazo en él.   
- ¡Oh...Milo! discúlpame es que... – Milo lo dejó libre y él se apretó el estomago que empezaba a dolerle. Después de detener sus risas para respirar y volver a reír terminó. – es que solo te recordé cantando en francés y yo... ¡Fuiste tan gracioso aquella vez...!   
- ¿Entonces te hizo gracia, no? – gruñó arqueando una ceja. - ¡Hmp... no sé qué es tan gracioso!   
- Ya te lo dije... – rió. – Perdona, Milo, perdó-... Milo cayó sobre él venciéndolo con su infalible ataque de cosquillas.   
- ¡No...Milo es suficiente, para! – gritó intentando parecer serio pero su risa persistente decía lo contrario. - ¡Milo, por favor... ya...ya! – dijo esta vez recuperando el control y empujándolo suavemente por el pecho. – ¡me duele el estomago, tonto! – jadeó molesto y feliz.   
- ¿Te sientes bien ahora? – preguntó acostándose a su lado. El suelo se sintió más frío de lo normal y sonrió al notar aquello, sabía que la temperatura bajaba cuando Camus perdía el control y esto era, sin duda alguna, cuando estaba muy feliz o muy triste. – Lo lamento pero fuiste tú el culpable. Veo que no has practicado mucho, sigues cayendo muy fácilmente, Camus de acuario. – dijo con severidad.   
- ¿Usted lo cree, Milo de Escorpio? Eso es porque desde el primer día amé perder y reír sin parar.   
- Entonces ya entiendo porqué no dejo de ganarle.   
- ¿Ah sí? ¿Me dirá el secreto? – los ojos ahora infantiles y vivos de Camus brillaban de alegría pura disfrutando de la conversación carente de sentido.   
- Creo que yo amo verte feliz, Camus. – susurró seriamente. Luego sonrió ante los ojos sorprendidos de él y le ayudó a incorporarse.   
- Debes dormir ya si quieres serle útil a esa mula de carga. – dijo jocoso. – eres un caballero poderoso, confío en que regresarás a mí sano y salvo. Quiero que te cuides, Camus, quiero que regreses y entonces... y solo entonces... – se detuvo a pensar y después de hacer un gesto impaciente con la mano continuó hablando con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. – Olvídalo, ¿pero recuerda volver en una sola pieza, de acuerdo? Bien, ahora te dejaré descansar. – apretó sutilmente su mano. – yo estaré esperándote. – lo miró fijamente por algunos segundos y no se extrañó al no oír ninguna respuesta salir de sus labios. Sin dejar de sonreírle dulcemente, giró sobre sus talones y salió del templo sin mirar hacía atrás.   
- Milo... – susurró Camus, pero él fingió no escucharlo. - ¡Milo, regresa!

Milo cerró la puerta de su habitación y lastimó su frente contra ella maldiciéndose una y otra vez. Las lagrimas pasearon por su mejilla hasta llegar a su cuello y perderse dentro de su armadura.   
- Camus... ¿Qué puedo hacer...? ¿Qué podría hacer un bueno para nada como yo para detenerte violando la voluntad de la mismísima Athena? Solo puedo dejarte ir, mi Iceberg precioso. Mi Iceberg tonto que no puede entenderme. Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto...

- ¿Lo dejarás ir? – dijo en voz baja poniendo una mano solidaria en su hombro. – Milo... ¿Lo dejarás ir?   
- sí, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer...? él es un caballero del zodíaco, uno muy bueno y...   
- Lo amas. ¿Le dijiste eso después de magullarlo y besarlo a la fuerza?   
- Este...   
- No hubiera sido mala idea intentarlo anoche.   
- Ajá... – Milo suspiró sin dejar de mirar la entrada del templo de aries. – allí está ese apestoso. – señaló a Quirón quien le hablaba animadamente a un inexpresivo Camus.   
- Parece ser muy atractivo.   
- ¡Qué quieres decir...! – gritó incorporándose.   
- ¡Tranquilo, tranquilo...! quise decir que..   
- ¡Aaahrg olvídalo ya, Kanon! – replicó sentándose de nuevo. Exhaló otro suspiró sin apartar la mirada de Camus. – sé que voy a extrañarlo... a pesar de que nunca esté tan cerca...   
- ¿Por qué no vas?   
- ¿Qué?   
- ¿Por qué no vas con ellos...?   
- No... no lo sé... tal vez... – pensó considerando la idea en serio. – a Camus no le hará gracia el asunto...   
- Saga piensa ir.   
- ¿Eh...? ¿¡Kanon, me perdí de algo!?   
- Anoche estuve hablando con él. Parece que al igual que tú, no le cayó muy bien Quirón.   
- ¿No?   
- Piensa que tal vez sus intenciones no sean muy buenas, Milo.   
- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?   
- No lo sé... aún no sabría decirte, es solo lo que mi hermano dijo.   
- Bueno... Saga puede estar equivocado... – murmuró con seriedad. – yo no pienso que él... – se puso de pie lenta y casi inconscientemente. – pueda llegar a... ser peligroso... – concluyó arrugando el ceño.   
- ¿Milo...? – inquirió mirándolo de cerca. – Milo... ¿Qué tramas ahora?   
- ¿Dónde está Saga?

Milo no perdió tiempo y corrió tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus piernas al templo de Géminis. Kanon quien le seguía dificultosamente el paso le aseguró que podría encontrarlo allí pero lo encontraron completamente solo.

- No entiendo, estaba aquí... podría jurar que... ¡Milo, mira esto...! – Kanon le alcanzó una pequeña nota a Milo escrita por Saga.

_Kanon, salgo ahora mismo a Egipto. Lo lamento pero no pude esperarte, esto ha resultado mucho más extraño de lo que creí._

- ¿Qué quiere decir con todo eso? ¡Cómo sabe a donde ir si ellos no...!   
- ¿Decías?

Los ojos de Milo casi salen de sus orbitas cuando no encontraron al grupo que hace momentos conversaba en las afueras del templo de Aries.

- ¿Qué... pero... cómo es posible? Es como si hubiesen...   
- ¿Desaparecido?   
- ¡Sí!   
- Creo que Mu no es solo el "cerebro" del equipo sino un excelente transporte.   
- Entonces sabe jugar bien ese idiota de Quirón. – Milo frunció ligeramente el ceño, pensando.   
Kanon se acercó a él para hablarle en un susurro.   
- Milo, cálmate. Es probable que tal vez estemos exagerando... mira, si Athena permitió que Quirón se los llevara, ha de haber sido por algo. Una diosa no hace las cosas porque sí. ¡Además te comportas de ese modo por Camus y no es seguro que...!   
- Voy a ir, Kanon. – interrumpió con tono serio. – Tenemos que ir, Saga tampoco es persona que haga las cosas porque sí.   
- Dioses... – Kanon suspiró desesperado. – no sé qué hacer contigo... suponiendo que valiera la pena ir, ¿Cómo lo haríamos?   
- ¿Haríamos, vendrás conmigo? – preguntó cuando ambos salían a paso normal del templo de Géminis hacía arriba.   
- Pues...   
- Busca tu armadura, te encontraré aquí en unos momentos.

- ¿Dónde estamos?   
- En Egipto. – respondió Quirón sin detener el trote. Su arco se movía de arriba abajo al ritmo de sus saltos.   
- ¿Egipto...? Pero yo aquí no veo el peligro inminente... parece ser una isla muy hermosa y pacífica.   
- ¡Más bandidos, bandidos! – se escuchó gritar una voz másculina - ¡Huyan, más bandidos!   
- ¿Qué pasa? – susurró Camus.   
Quirón tomó su arco con una velocidad que fue imposible de captar por el ojo humano y hábilmente despidió varias flechas a la vez.   
- ¡Qué has hecho! ¡Pudo haber sido alguien inocente! – gritó Camus indignado. Todos se apresuraron a subir la colina detrás la cual habian oído la alarma. En la hierba yacía, en efecto, un anciano vestido con una túnica verde, sucia y andrajosa. En cuento a su estado, una flecha sometía con exactitud matemática cada uno de sus brazos y piernas.

- Sólo es basura. – comentó Quirón ignorando los sollozos del viejo y evitándolo. – Sigamos.   
- ¡Por favor, por favor, no me hagan daño...! – continuó mirando a Camus y suplicándole.   
- No vamos a hacerle nada. Somos caballeros que vienen a salvar tu Tierra. – arrancó cada uno de las flechas que se clavaban en los bordes de su ropa y caminó al lado de Mu siguiendo ahora la lenta caminata de Quirón.   
- ¡Señores caballeros, por favor, ayuden a mi nieto...! ¡Son monstruos, vinieron monstruos y destruyeron las aldeas... luego secuestraron a mi familia! ¡Señores caballeros, ayúdenos...!   
- No le hagan caso. Solo está algo nervioso por las cosas que ocurren aquí.   
Aioria suspiró resignado. Empezaban a adentrarse en un pueblo hecho ruinas.   
- Parece que el viejo tiene razón para estar tan loco... tal vez debimos escuchar.   
- Solo hubiese dicho lo que ya sé. Recientemente secuestraron a todos los aldeanos, nada se sabe de ellos.   
- ¿Cómo dices...? ¿Quiénes hicieron eso?   
- ¿No escuchaste al loco? Fueron monstruos. Minotauros.   
- Minotauros... – replicó Mu haciéndose notar por primera vez desde que llegaron al lugar. – Dicen que son inmortales, no son dioses, pero son...   
- Nada que nosotros no podamos aplastar como cucarachas.   
Ocasionalmente vieron a uno que otro aldeano correr horrorizado de un lado al otro, por aquí y por allá. Lo que más les dolió, fue ver cuerpos de niños de todas las edades sin vida. Excepto Quirón quien los apartaba con un movimiento brusco.

- No estamos en tiempo de paz, tienen que aprender a ver estas cosas.   
- "cosas" – repitió Camus arrugando sus peculiares cejas. Por un momento lamentó haber defendido a Quirón de Milo la tarde anterior. Fijó su mirada en él y enseguida la retiró con amargura.   
- Bien, mis dorados. – dijo Quirón ceremonialmente de improviso. Se adelantó por una montaña rocosa, camino fácil para unas pesuñas como esas, y les invitó a echar un vistazo. Lo que miraron les dejó perplejos. Miles y miles de aldeanos a simple vista exhaustos cavaban un túnel horizontal en la tierra. Unos monstruos, porque solo así podrían ser descritos, les daban ocasionalmente latigazos. Sus cuerpos eran musculosos y atléticos como los de un caballero, pero tenían cabezas de toro y patas de toro algo parecidas a las de Quirón pero mucho menos largas.

- Voilá. ¡Qué panorama! – exclamó volviendo a tomar su arco con rapidez. Se dio la vuelta para mirar duramente al trío. – Escúchenme bien, compañeros. Será imposible matar a todo ese rebaño, así que debemos usar esta estrategia. Mu y yo los alejaremos de aquí, no son seres muy inteligentes. Mientras tanto, Aioria y tú, Camus, cruzarán el portón.   
- ¿Cuál portón?   
- El que está al final del túnel. Corran sin mirar hacía atrás, Mu y yo les ayudaremos pronto. – Aioria se disponía a hacer una pregunta urgida pero era demasiado tarde. Quirón ya había matado de un solo tiro a dos de los incontables minotauros. Con un alarido de furia todos se dispersaron buscando al culpable.

- Vamos princesa de hielo, corran. – gritó disparando una vez más. - ¡Rápido, Aioria!

Camus y Aioria evitaron con facilidad a la multitud de aldeanos ansiosos por escapar y minotauros corneando a cuanta persona se le atravesara en su camino. A sus espaldas podían oírse con claridad las flechas partiendo el aire y la ira de los toros al no poder atravesar la pared de cristal de Mu.

- ¡Aioria! – bramó Camus. – El túnel... allí está. – era difícil divisar cualquier cosa debido a la confusión pero efectivamente, frente a ellos estaba el túnel que los aldeanos cavaban. Se apresuraron a entrar en aquel laberinto de oscuridad.   
- No entiendo... ¿Con qué objeto hacemos esto...?   
- Yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien, Aioria. Pero los aldeanos de allá afuera estarán agradecidos. – respondió Camus. Su voz hizo un fuerte eco en el túnel al igual que los pasos de ambos. Se detuvieron al no encontrar salida sino una gran pared, de hecho era tierra.   
- Al parecer los aldeanos no terminaron su trabajo. Debimos haber esperado un poco mas.   
- ¿Bromeas? Con seguridad podremos terminar esto. Pero necesito tu ayuda, Aioria. – después de recibir instrucciones, Aioria elevó su cosmos tanto como el de Camus. Se disponían a atacar a la vez pero entonces una mano traspaso el muro de tierra desde el otro lado. Y otra mano huesuda como la anterior salió de la tierra a un paso de los pies.   
- ¿Qué...? ¡AIORIA! – bramó sin poder impedir que varias de ellas atraparan a su compañero y lo arrastraran lejos. Camus corrió hacía él y cuando estuvo a punto de tomar su mano, un agujero negro apareció bajo el abrumado león absorbiéndolo.

Camus jadeó con la mano aún extendida. Las manos y cualquier ruido desaparecieron del lugar.   
- ¡No, Aioria! – gritó golpeando el muro con toda su fuerza. - ¡Malditos, regresen! – terminó dando una última patada de desahogo. Para su sorpresa, la tierra maciza que golpeaba empezó a temblar y se desintegró como si fuese sido despedida por una simple ventisca.

Caminó como hipnotizado por un camino que ya no era un simple túnel de tierra sino unas elegantes escaleras, al final de ellas solo pudo divisar oscuridad. Una peste terrible pero soportable llenó sus pulmones. Se atrevió a cruzar el portón que le había predicho Quirón y afirmó para sí con voz temblorosa.

- El Inframundo. 

* * *

Bien! Gracias a las que me comentaron y a las que leen sin comentar también nñ aquí les respondo:

**ashuramalfoy**: Oye, me ha llegado tu review mientras escribía y la verdad que me motivaste. Tan linda! Ahora tienes mucho que ver con mi fanfiction nn Gracias!

**Liliana**: o.o de seguro si nos hemos leído en el foro de Saint Seiya Yaoi solo que es difícil reconocernos en otras páginas! Es bueno que recuerdes un fanfiction mío, dioses! XD Muchos saludos a ti también y Gracias!

**Sahel**: Bueno, aquí te dejo la segunda parte a ver si te gusta tanto como la primera. Gracias!

Elena: Definitivamente, gracias por avisarme! uú qué descuidada soy!! Y sabes...? tampoco me gusta que le hablen así a Camus pero qué puedo hacer yo...? El grosero es Quirón a mí no me culpes! XD


End file.
